Sharingan Lovers
by getwow21
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet at a young age and become best friends, but Sasuke feels more for the blond. They become closer after finding out they both have something in common after the Uchiha gether with their friends, they'll become an unstoppable force in the shinobi world. Will they be able to help blond friend from the glares or will Sasuke have to do something about it
1. Chapter 1

**First Sasunaru fanfic and fanfic in general. Hope you enjoy!**

In the village of Konoha was a little blond boy with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks, no less then five years old was running away from a mob. He was already beaten, bruised and cut, but since this wasn't the first time they tried to do this, he managed to learn to entire village, inside and out, including all its hidden places. Almost at one of the said places, his luck runs out and the mob caught up to him.

"You thought you could get away, huh little demon?" one of the villagers said.

"No, p-please d-don't h-hur-rt m-me." he shivered in fright.

"You killed our loved ones! We'll make sure you die!" and the beating continued.

 _'Why do they hate me!? I didn't kill anyone! Someone please help!'_

At the last minute, before he lost consciousness, he felt that there movements were slowing down, like he could predict where they were going to hit him, but too bad he was in too much pain to avoid them and then finally, everything went dark. When he woke up, he was in a sewer.

 _'Great, now I'm thrown in a sewer!'_ he thought. He walked for a bit and then came to a huge cage that said, 'SEAL'.

 **"So little one, I guess you finally decided to show up, huh?"** Looking inside, he saw a huge fox, with NINE TAILS!

"Your the Kyuubi! But what are you doing here!"

 **"Well this is your mind after all and do you mind turning off those cursed eyes of yours. Although I pity you, I won't stand for those eyes."** he growled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused at what the Kyuubi was talking about.

 **"Look down onto the water, and then you'll know what I'm talking about."** Looking down, he didn't see his blue eyes, but black one with one tomeo. The sharingan.

"What! How is that possible!...Unless one of my parents were an Uchiha!"

 **"Yes, one of them was. Since no one's told you, I guess I will. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and your mother was called Kushina Uzumaki. You got her last name. Now what people don't know is that your father was the son of an Uchiha, Madara Uchiha in fact, but he didn't tell anyone about his sharingan. You better not tell anyone about yours as well or else you'll have more problems."**

"I get the point that my father put you in here to save the village. By the way that gives him worst father of-well since forever award. But why did you attack Konoha?"

 **"It's not like I wanted too. I was being controlled by genjutsu from this masked man. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I actually wanted to say...I'm sorry. You have a bad life because of me, its not like I wanted you to, but I guess that's the way things are."**

"Its alright Kyuubi. By the way, what your real name, I don't thinks its Kyuubi."

 **"Kuruma. My real name is Kuruma. Say kid, you better wake up. The humans are kinda getting worried over there. Just don't forget not to tell anyone about what I told you. Act normal. We'll talk more after you leave the hospital."**

"Ok Kuruma. It was nice talking to you. Your my first friend, ya know?" he said as he faded out of his mindscape.

 **"You really are a funny kid, aren't ya kit. Don't worry, I won't let these human scum hurt you anymore."** Kuruma whispered and then fell back to sleep.

Waking up, he sat up on his bed in the hospital and saw his jiji and an ANBU with grey, gravity defying hair, with him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hokage asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright jiji! See, I can move and there's no more pain!" he said, putting on a fake smile. They knew he was faking it, but decided to go along with it.

"Naruto, the ANBU right here was the one who saved you."

"Oh, well thank you Mr. ANBU-san! I bet if you didn't come, I would have died huh?" he said in a cheerful manner, that broke their hearts.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I sent all of them to Ibiki, I just wish they would stop this idiocy." he said furiously.

"Its alright, jiji! Your Hokage. You can't always be with me, your always busy." he said giving him a small smile but then it dropped, "hey jiji? Why do they always say that I killed people? I didn't kill anyone, right?"

"NO! Of course you didn't! Never think that Naruto, whatever they tell you, don't listen to them, alright?"

"OK jiji. Can I go? I feel much better now!" he asked.

"Of course. You were ready to be discharged."

He left the hospital and went straight to his apartment. He was kicked out of the orphanage and the Hokage gave him this apartment about two months ago. When he entered, he heard

 **"Finally, we can talk in peace for now."**

"Wait I didn't know we could talk like this."

 **"Well, surprise, surprise. Anyways, I was fixing it the communication link. You don't have to speak out loud, just think what you want to say."**

 _'Like this?'_

 **"Yes, now I don't like these pathetic humans so I'm going to train you from now on. First head to one of the training grounds with trees. We have to start your controlling your chakra. Your reserves are way too high because of me."**

 _'Alright Kyuu. But what if jiji or someone else sees?'_

 **"Then you make up an excuse. Your somewhat of an idiot aren't you."**

 _'Hey!'_

 **"Just get going."**

He headed to a deserted training ground that had a tree.

 _'So, how do I start?'_

 **"First apply chakra on the bottom of your feet. Then try climbing it with just your feet."**

 _'Is that even possible!'_

 **"Yes it is, now get to work."**

They started the exercise and after a couple of hours of hard work, he finally reached the top. When he was about to go home, he heard some noises and following them, he saw a raven headed boy practicing he's kunai throwing. The boy stopped and look at him.

"Whoa your really cool! I can't do any of those!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Its nothing special really. My brother could do better."

"Yeah but that's because he's older, right? My names Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh well ya see I was training too! I'm gonna become a great ninja and then become Hokage so people could respect and noticed me, ya know!"

"Oh. People don't respect you? What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, its nothing really. Anyways, can you show me how you threw the kunai?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

 **Sasuke POV**

I don't think I've ever seen this kid before, but so far he's ok, a bit loud, but ok. He threw another kunai and it missed again.

"Ugh! Why can't I get this right!" he yelled.

"You obviously don't get it immediately. It takes practice." I said. He just pouted and tried again. Man he looks so cute! Wait-what I'm I saying He's a guy for Kami sakes! But the way he moves, why do I feel so hot all of a sudden. I noticed it was getting dark, so I had to leave.

"Um Naruto, its getting late. I need to go home. Aren't your parents going to worry?" I asked. But then I noticed he became sad when I said that, I wonder why

"I don't have any parents. But if you have to go then see ya! Oh are you going to be here again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, are you going to be here?"

"If you are, then I'll come back! Say does this make us friends?" Friends? I never really had a friend.

"Sure, why not." then he runs up and hugs me, making me feel really hot.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Your my first friend! See you tomorrow Sasuke!" then he left. Realizing that he left, I decided to go home as well. When I reached home, I met my brother and mother at the dinner table. My father wasn't there at the moment.

"So Sasuke, how was your day?" my mother asked me.

"I made a friend." I said quietly. I wondered on how they would react.

"You made a friend? Well that's good to know. So what's his name?" Itachi asked.

"His names Naruto Uzumaki. He's alright to hang around with."

"N-Naruto?" my mom asked. It sounded like she knew him and Itachi looked like he knew him too.

"Yeah. He doesn't have any parents and said he wanted to be Hokage so people would respect him and recognize him. I don't really know why though, he just shrugged it off, saying it wasn't important. Do you guys know him?"

"Let's just say we've seen him here and there, but the next time that you see him, invite him over, alright?" my mom said. I just nodded and continued eating my dinner.

Normal POV

The next day, Naruto woke up and got ready. Today he was going to train again with Kuruma and Sasuke, his new friend! Man, that was really felt nice to say.

 **"Hurry up kit, we don't have all day. Oh and I don't want you to only eat ramen."**

 _'What! Why! Ramen is the delicious food of gods!'_

 **"Because then you won't grow up properly. Do you WANT to be short?"**

 _'Touché. I see your point. So what are we gonna do today.'_

 **"Well, your father did have a huge house with lots of scrolls, so lets go there. But you have to sneak inside and make sure no one sees you."**

 _'Alrighty then, lets go!'_

He followed Kuruma's instructions and sure enough, he was in front of a large gate.

 _'How am I suppose to open it?'_

 **"Its a blood seal. Prick your thumb and smear some of the blood on to the seal."**

Doing so, the gate opened and he went inside. The house was huge! There was a training ground at the back. He went inside the house and into the rooms. Sure enough, he saw a library with lots of scrolls.

 _'Kuruma, are these the scrolls?'_

 **"Yeah they are, now explore the house, we're not going to start with jutsu right now. We have to build your stamina. Why don't you met the Uchiha. Don't forget, we're going to train your sharingan as well."**

 _'Say Kyuu, where did I get my eyes from? My mom or dad?'_

 **"We'll talk about that later. For now lets go."**

He left the house and went back to the clearing and soon enough, he saw Sasuke there as well.

"Hey there Sasuke! Sorry for being a bit late."

"Hey Naruto. Its alright. I just came right now. So you wanna practice again?"

"Yeah sure! It'll be awesome!"

 **One Year Later**

A year passed and both boys were really close. They would practice together at their 'special spot' as Naruto dubbed it and would sometimes play together. Naruto was often invited over to the Uchiha compound, where Mikoto became the mother he never had and Itachi was like an older brother. Naruto also trained with Kuruma, who also got closer to the boy and would see him as his kit. Naruto never told Sasuke about Kuruma or his heritage or even the sharingan because he wanted to trust him. Which is why, after having an extremely long and unnecessarily difficult conversation, he was going to tell him. He went to their special place and waited for Sasuke. When Sasuke finally arrived he began,

"Sasuke, you know your my best friend right?" he said seriously. Sasuke looked at the boy suspiciously, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, your my best friend too."

"Well Sasuke, there's something you have to know about me. The reason to why people hate me and always glare at me." at this Sasuke's eyes widened. This was something big and he could tell that Naruto was afraid. During the past year, Sasuke saw the glares and hatred that was always directed at his friend and vowed to always protect him. "you remember the nine tails attack six years ago?"

"Yeah, the Fourth Hokage killed him. Everyone knows that."

"Well, that's not true." now this got the raven confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke, the fox is a beast of chakra and chakra can't be killed, only contained. So the Fourth Hokage sealed him into a new born child, in hopes he'll be seen as a hero."

"and that baby is you, right?" Sasuke finished. Now everything made sense, did that mean that the villagers saw him as the fox?

"Yeah but the villagers see me as the fox," Naruto hung down, thinking that he just lost his friend, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. If you don't want to be my friend-" he was cut off by a hug.

"You idiot. You and the fox are different. If people can't see that, then their idiots." he said still hugging the blond. Naruto began to cry as he hugged him back, murmuring 'thank you' over and over. Breaking the hug, Sasuke asked,

"But why did the Fourth choose you?"

"Well you see, he's my dad." he answered nerviously.

"Whoa. Your the son of the Fourth Hokage. Doesn't anyone know?"

"No, but you can't tell anyone what I told you, alright? I didn't even tell jiji yet."

"OK, it'll be our little secret. Say did you meet the fox?"

"Yeah and he's actually pretty nice. He said that he was being controlled by a masked man."

"OK, if you trust him, then I will too. So, any other secret you have?" he raised his eye brow as he said it in a joking manner.

"Well yeah, but remember, you can't tell anyone, alright?" he nods and then, "then lets go!" Naruto starts dragging Sasuke.

"Hey,where are we going?"

"To a place that'll help us become super strong!" he said excitedly. They ran and ran until they reached the Fourth's house. Naruto bit into his thumb and then smeared his blood, like he always did, and then the gate opened.

"Whoa, this is where you live?"

"No, I'm was suppose to, but I didn't. Remember, even jiji doesn't know that I come here."

"There must be a library here with scrolls and jutsus that we can learn."

"There is. I went threw some of them, but didn't go through with it. Kuruma says I need to learn the basics. Oh, there's one more secret that I have to tell you and no matter what happens, you can't tell anyone, alright?" Sasuke just nodded, wondering what this cute little blond was still hiding. Yes, he thought 'cute'. He came in terms with his feelings over the year, and was quite overprotective of him.

"Well, apparently my father's dad was Madara Uchiha and from there my father inherited the sharingan and in turn I inherited the sharingan." he said as he closed his eyes and then opened them, showing black eyes with one tomeo.

"B-But I thought he died at the valley of end!?" Sasuke exclaimed. Here was a boy the same age as him and already had the sharingan.

"Apparently he didn't. But my father hid his and wanted me to hide mines as well."

"When did you get them?"

"A year ago. Before I met you. I was being beaten by a mob and I thought I died. Last minute though, they were unlocked." Sasuke just hugged him, because he fully understood that the only other way a person could get the sharingan early was if they were in a life or death situation.

"Its alright Naruto, I promised didn't I? That no one will ever hurt you. Do you believe me?" he said as he still held him but looked into his eyes. Naruto nodded softly and before he could do anything, Sasuke kissed his forehead. "Now then, lets look around." he said, leaving a bright red blond behind to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later**

Naruto and Sasuke were now both seven years old and under Kuruma's teachings, they both came a far mile. They would often always be together at either the Fourth's house or their 'special spot'. Right now, Naruto was invited to the Uchiha's compound for dinner and he and Sasuke were on their way. When they reached the compound, they weren't greeted by the guards like usually. Actually, they were greeted by complete silence.

"Sasuke, did everyone go somewhere?"

"No, I don't think they did. Maybe there all in their homes. Lets go."

When they went inside, the saw bodies, dead bodies that were Uchihas all over the floor. They were shocked by what they saw and Sasuke immediately gripped Naruto's hand, who squeezed it. They ran through the compound and they saw a man with a bloody sword, killing the last person there. As he turned around to face them, the three had the same expression on their faces: SHOCK!

"Itachi what are you doing?! Why are you killing them?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foolish little brother, they were to test my strength. But I suppose, they're all weak, just like you."

"To test your strength? Itachi they're family! How could you?!" Sasuke just sobbed. Naruto was too terrified to do anything, but before he could do anything, they both blacked out.

Naruto woke up and he saw that he was in the hospital. Looking around, he saw that Sasuke was right beside him on the hospital bed, still asleep. Just then Sasuke woke up and looked around as well and saw Naruto looking at him

"Sasuke! I'm so glad that your alright!"

"Naruto what happened...don't tell me that was all real? Did Itachi really...I really am weak, just like he said." he trailed off. Naruto looked at him and went over to his bed and climbed on, seating on his lap.

"Listen here Sasuke. You aren't weak. Your strong, the strongest person our age alright? Don't let what Itachi said get to you. "

"But how come I couldn't save them. Don't you see, their all gone and I'm all alone now." he said almost on the verge of tears." Naruto just wrapped his arms around his neck as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist.

"How could you say that Sasuke. I won't leave you no matter what. You know what we'll do? We're going to get stronger and then we'll kick his ass and ask him for the truth."

"What do you mean, the truth?" he asked, still hugging him tightly.

"Well Itachi said that he won't kill weak people, but how come the elderly and the younger children are all dead?" Sasuke realized the truth in his words and smiled, "besides, Itachi did leave a gift for you."

"What gift?"

"You unlocked the sharingan. I saw it before we blacked out," he removed his arms, much to Sasuke's disappointment, and looked him in the eyes, "try putting some chakra into your eyes." he did as he was told and sure enough, as he looked at his reflection, he saw one tomeo. "see, know we're the same."

"I can't believe it. I actually unlocked the sharingan! But lets keep it a secret, alright?"

"How come?"

"Well yours is a secret, and I want to get stronger without anyone knowing."

"Alright Sasuke, let's do it together. Oh this time we can get all the scrolls." Just then, the Hokage and nurse came in and saw the boys

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke. I see you both woke up."

"Sure did jiji. How long were we passed out?"

"A week. I'm really sorry for your loss Sasuke." the old man apologized.

"You didn't do anything, it was Itachi, so its alright."

"Hey jiji, can we leave now?"

"Of course, I believe the nurse said that your already to go?" he asked the nurse beside him, who nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke out of bed and they ran all the way to his little apartment. When they arrived, Kuruma came out in his human form, which he was doing for the past year.

 **"Glad you kits are alright. But were not training today. Get some rest. Actually go outside and play, make new friends, alright?**

"But you know all the parents don't want their children around me." Naruto said sadly, which Sasuke visibly scowled, making Kuruma laugh.

 **"That's why you have Sasuke. Use him to make friends." the fox grinned.**

"Come on Naruto, if they do anything, then I'll beat them up." Sasuke said, which made the blond smile. Sasuke held his hand as they left for the park

"Um, Sasuke, why are you holding my hand?" he asked shyly

"You don't want me too." he asked innocently, but internally grinning

"N-No! I d-don't m-mind." he said quickly, but felt heat raise to his face. He looked at Sasuke who he realized looked really handsome. _'Wait, his my best friend! I can't think like this!'_ As he turned red. Seeing this, Sasuke just smirked. Soon they had arrived at the park and there were a couple of kids there. All the girls saw Sasuke and began to be swooned by him but he just ignored them. He felt a tug and saw that Naruto wanted to play with a group of boys, which he identified as apart of the Ackimichi, Nara and Inuzuka clans.

"Hey guys, wanna play?" Naruto said in a cherful manner as the two boys approached the boys.

"Troublesome...what do you want to do."

"Oh my god. Your the kid that always pranks the ninja. Man that was awsome! How do you always get away! Names Kiba by the way. The lazy-ass here is Shikamaru and the one eating is Chouji."

"My names Naruto and this is my best friend Sasuke."

"Why dont we play with a ball?" Chouji asked.

"Sure why not."  
So the five children decided to play and had a great time doing so. When it got late, there parents arrived, but unluck normal parents, they didnt tell their children to not play with Naruto, which made him happy.

"I see your happy to make new friends." Sasuke said as they headed to Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah, that was alot of fun. Your staying the night, right?" he asked showing his adorabke blue eyes.

"If you want me too." Sasuke said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah!"

They ate their dinner got dressed and ready for bed.

"Come on! We can sleep together!" Naruto said innocently.

 _'Together?'_

"Ok alright. Stop being so hyper." he said as he got into bed.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto said

"Goodnight Naruto."

After a while, Sasuke couldnt sleep. He's adorable little blond was sleeping right next to him! It was like a dream come true. So he did what any sane person would do in this situation, he wrapped gis arms around his waist and pulled him closer, making Naruto snuggle unconciously into his chest. This was the positon they were in until morning. Naruto was the first one to wake up. _'Hmm its so nice and warm in the bed all of a sudden'_ then he remembered Sasuke was there and looked at their position. He blushed a dark red but stayed that way. Sasuke finally woke up and saw the blushing boy.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Umm...Sasuke could you let go of me?" Seeing that he still held on to him, he just smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you think we should tell them our secret?" Narito asked as he got dressed and ready for the day.

"We'll wait untill the academy starts. Its gonna start in a couple of months and if they can be trusted, then we'll tell them."

The months went by and it was funally time to start the academy. Naruto and Sasuke became great feiends with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, so they decided that after the academy they would tell them, and even ask Kuruma to help train them. They also became friends with Hinata and Shino, since no one wanted to be friends with the boy because of his bugs and Hinata since she was shy and admired Naruto. This unknowingly made her enemy number one in Sasuke's book. The feelings that both boys have for one another grew, but they didnt say anything about it, each afraid that the other would hate them. Now we find them in front of the acedmy, ready to go inside.

"You think that the teacher would be nice, Sasuke?"

"If he isnt then we'll prank him to the point he starts begging for mercy." Unlike Naruto who pranked people for fun, Sasuke did it to those who hurt Naruto.

"Yosh! Lets go!" he yelled and ran into the classroom. When they opened the door,there were only a few people there. Finding the closest seats to the window the sat there. One by one more students started coming inside, which also included their friends. Waving to each one of them, the teacher finally came in.

"Alright students settle down. Now my name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher throughout your time her..." he began the class, to which Naruto and Sasuke already knew. At the end of the class, they went to their five friends.

"Alright guys, me and Sasuke have a secret but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone. No one at all." They looked at there blond friend, who was speaking serious and realized that it was something serious.

"Dude dont tell me you guys are doing something illegal?" Kiba whispered.

"Well it isnt really illegal since it belongs to Naruto. So are you guys in or not?"

"I'm in."

"Troublesome...count me in as long as its not something bad." And the rest started to agree. They started taking them throught the secret passages untill they reached the Fourth's home.

"Whoa, whose house is that?!" Kiba asked.

"It belongs to the Fourth Hokage." They just looked at them as if they were insane.

"This is breaking in." Chouji said.

"Not really." Naruto said as they went to the gate. The seal appeared.

"Isnt that a blood seal." Hinata said. She stopped her stuttering awhile ago since she became more confident aftwr meeting her new frinds.

"A blood seal? Whats that?" Kiba asked.

"Its a seal that can only be opened by a person's blood. If this is the Fourth's home, then only he can open it." Shino answered.

"Your right...or anyone with his blood." Naruto smiled as he pricked his thumb and smeared it on the seal which open. This shocked everyone, even lazy Shaikamaru and the stoic Shino.

"But...how?" Chouji said as his mouth was wide open.

"Hurry up and get inside. We dont want people to see." Sasuke said as he hushed them inside the compound and then locking the gate. They went to the backyard and the five new children just admired the place.

"Ok I think the two of you need to explain things to us." Shikamaru said, but somehow already figured it out. So they sat on the floor and thats when Sasuke and Naruto took turns in telling them what happened. From the truth about the nine tails and his sharigan and everything. To say they were shocked, but at the end they all saw him as Naruto and not the demon fox. Then they met Kuruma in his human form, which they were a bit afraid of, but got over it.

"See I have this idea." Naruto began

"Which is...?" Kiba started.

"Well Kuruma can train all of us and then by the time the academy is over, we'll be the dtrongest genin there are. Wont that be awsome!"

"Yeah, that would be awsome. Kuruma, would you really train us?"

"Dont really mind kid."

"Alright its settled then. Look out world the best seven ninja of all time are gonna take you by a storm!" Naruto exclaimed.

Its been three months since their friends joined them and they were progressing well. Kuruma had them focus on getting larger chakra reserves. Naruto and Sasuke both have two tomeos for their sharingan. When they werent training, they were looking around the house, playing together or pranking the villagers. Even lazy Shikamaru sometimes didnt find it too troublesome, since Kuruma gave him ways to motivate him. Naruto never had a better time in his life and even Sasuke was happy. They were now just finishing up their training for a day and the children were saying goodbye to one another and heading home.

"Say Sasuke, why dont we sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, I dont see why not."

They had slept in the house plenty of times before so some of their clothes were already there. The washed up and got dressed, but Sasuke noticed that Naruto was fidegying the whole time.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he asked concerned. Naruto didnt look at him but he could tell tje blond's face was red.

"Naruto are you-mmggh" he was cut of by a kiss planted right in his lips. Naruto had turned around and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him! But before Sasuke could do anything, he stopped, turn around and ran towards the door, locking it, leaving a shocked but happy Sasuke behind. Naruto who was in the room was still red in the face and was happy. He hoped his message would be sent accrossed but he didnt want to jeopardize his friendship with Sasuke, so he asked Kuruma for advice which led to him doing what he did.

"Naruto open this door!" he heard Sasuke's angry voice. He thought he had lost his best friends and that nothing would be the same again. He began to cry.

"Naruto! Why did you kiss me?! You dont just kiss someone and then ran away!" He heard small sobs coming from the room and his chest tightened. He hated it when his blond cried.

"Naruto please open up! I'm not angry." he said a bit softer. After a couple seconds, he heard the door slowly creak open and he say Naruto a crying, sobing mess. He opened the door wide, and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, please dont hate me." Naruto sobbed into his chest.

"I dont hate you Naruto, I could never hate the one person I love." he said with a small blush on his face. Naruto looked up to his blushing face with eyes widdened. Sighing, he saressed his hand over the blond's cheeks. _'Now or never'_

"Naruto, I love you. I loved you for so long and I want to be with you forever. Do you feel the same way?"  
Now for Naruto, never in a million years did he think his crush would ever love him back. He felt joy happiness and the over load of emotions caused him to cry even harder as he wrapped hus arms around the one he loved.

"I love you too Sasuke. I never thought that you would feel the same way." Picking up the boy's chin, Sasuke lowered his lips and kissed the blond's wet and salty ones. He puled him closer by his waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven to deepen the kiss. When they had to finally break apart for air, they looked at one another and smiled.

"Why dont we go to bed?" Sasuke said. They both climbed into the bed and wrapped their arms around on another.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Always." he said as he pulled him closer and they fell asleep.

 _ **'I think they're a bit too young for this, but whatever. Must protect kit's innocences.'**_ a certain fox though as he watched the scene in front of him.

The next morning, both boys woke up at the same time due to the delicious smell of food. When they remembered what happened the night before, they both blushed as Sasuke pulled him into a hug.

"Good morning Naru-chan~" Sasuke said.

"It wasnt a dream." Naruto said as he buried his face into his chest. "Good morning."

"Lets go downstairs. I think Kuruma made breakfast." Sasuke said as they washed up and then went downstairs, hand in hand. When they reached the kitchen, they saw their friends there, eating breakfast that Kuruma made.

"When did you guys get here?" Naruto excliamed.

"About a couple of minutes _love birds_ " Kiba said. Naruto just blushed, but Sasuke smirked as he put his arms around his waist from behind.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, and I think I speak for everyone when I say FINALLY!" he yelled. The others just nodded.

"Troublesome...it was quite obvious."

 **"Yo kits. I dont want you people losing your innocences just yet. Come here and get your breakfast."** Kuruma said in his human form.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Hinata said. She became quiye the power house and would start nagging the others when slacking off. She wasnt an annoying fan girl, which makes her the only female that Sasuke ever talks to, making his fangirls angry, but she doesnt care. She likes her friends and only their opinion matter to her. She also became really close to Kuruma. She usually pets him and calls him cute when he's in his chibi fox form.

 **"Well you guys have school tomorrow so I was thinking that for the next four years, you guys focus on training compltely here and just send a clone to the academy."**

"Troublesome, I dont know if you do know sensei but shadow clones disappear when hit."

"We will be found out immediately of thats the case." Shino said.

 **"Thats why I'll be teaching you a new jutsu called the blood clone. Even when your hit, blood will start coming out so you dont have to worry."**

"Thats so cool!" Chouji, Kiba and Naruto said in unison. Shikamaru, however had stars in gis eyes

"So your saying that bo one will know the difference between the cline and the real me? And that I could send the clone to my troublesomr mother and she would have to bother the clone while I could just watch clouds and laze around?" The others just sweatdropped at his antics.

"Yup pretty much Shika." Hinata said.

"Yosh! Lets get aome serious training done then." Kiba yelled punching the air. The others nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Graduation Day**

The four years at the academy were finally over and the seven friends were now going to take their final exam. Over the years they became really close and their strength, according to Kuruma was at least ANBU level, but could be jounin due to their bodies still growing. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship grew and the bond they had deepened, if possible, even more. Some of them did a complete 180 turn like Hinata. No more was the shy girl, but a girl that all six boys were afraid of. Shino spoke a bit more, and even joked from no and then while Kiba was the same, but didnt sprout out nonesense everytime. Shikamaru became a bit less lazy, if that was even possible. Chouji get alot stronger as well and learned to make his own decisions. Naruto and Sasuke both matured their sharingan and even gained their MS through a very life like genjutsu Kuruma put on them, when they didnt know. Although they didnt lile the method, even Kuruma felt a little bad, they got a much more stronger sharingan. They, however, dont use it, only as a last minute resort. After two years into the academy, both boys told the Hokage about their sharingan and Naruto told him about his father's side of the heritage, which almost put the old man into a heart attack. They also learned something shocking that night as well.

 **Flashback**

"I'm really sorry Naruto for keeping your heritage from you, but I did it to protect you."

"Its alright jiji. I understand."

"I still cant believe Minato never told anyone. Sharigan, wow."

"Its pretty awsome, isnt it?" Sasuke said as he smiled.

"I suppose that the both of you have become great friends over the years. Its funny but both your mothers were best of friends as well." The Hokage chuckled at their expressions.

"I didnt know my...mom was friends with his? But that doesnt matter, I'm going to kill Itachi for what he did to my clan."

"Yup, and I'm going to help!" Hokage just looked at them as guilt are him away.

"Leading up the path of revenge isnt doesnt have a good outcome boys."

"Oh come on jiji! Its not like he was told to kill them he did it on his own free will right? So we have to kill him." Naruto said. He took Sasuke hand and then dragged him out, "see ya jiji! We have to go to the academy tomorrow." and then they left, leaving a very guilty Hokage. When they reached their mansion (Fourth's home) Naruto turned around and said

"Did you notice his chakra spike?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah it did when we mentioned Itachi" Sasuke replied bitterly.

 **"The old man was feeling guilty of the while matter."**

 _'What do you think we should do?'_

 **"Not sure kit, but theres something fishy going on."** and then he went back to sleep.

"Naruto?! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah just talking to Kuruma."

"What did he say?"

"I dont know about you Sasuke, but I think there's something going on here. Something that invovles your clan. Besides Kuruma just said the old man felt guilty. Why I dont know."

"You want us to break into the Hokage's office?"

"Yeah. Dont worry, I can disable the alarm seals so nothing would happen."

So they snuck back inside the tower and luckly were not caught. They looked around the office and the two ten year olds found a shocking discover. There right inside Itachi's file was the Uchiha massacre and he was assigned to do so! Sasuke was furious that they would make his brother do such a thing. But Naruto told him to keep reading. Then they find out about the de coup that the Uchihas were gathering and they both understood.

"Sasuke, we need to get out of here." Naruto said as he comforted his raven lover.

"I cant believe that they would do such a thing."

"Sasuke, are you going to get revenge on Konoha? I dont think that Itachi would want that."

"And why is that?" He said looking at him.

"Because Sasuke, Itachi sacrificed everything for Konoha and you destroying it would make it a waste." Sasuke just laugh. His adorable little blond was too pure and kind. Even thought the villagers treated him like hell and tortured him, he never did anything back to them.

"You really are one of a kind, arent you Naruto." he whispered before he kissed him gently on the lips. Not wanting to take long Naruto broke it saying

"We really need to get out of here. Someone might come in and see ys here." and so they left. Of course they told their friends about it the next day. They were a trusted circle of friends were eveyone would tell their problems and wouldnt be judged. Its how Hinata started not caring what her father told her about being weak and was openly kind to the branch family, who, contrary to belief, never hated the girl because she never used the seal on them and would treat them as equals when none of the main house was looking. Shino also became dependent on his friends because no one wanted to go near them due to their bugs. They all had mixed reaxtions but none said anything negative.  
 **End of Flashback**

So here they were. Inside the acaedmy waiting for the teacher to come in and graduate them. Naruto and Sasuke werent opened with their relationship because he didnt want Sasuke to be critized by the villagers for liking the demon brat, but in all honestly, he didnt care. He wanted everyone to know that Naruto was his and his alone. As they waited for the teacher, Sasuke held Naruto's hand from under the table, making him blush. Just them a stampead noise was heard. They were later seen to be Ino and Sakura, two have Sasuke's top fan girls.

"I made it here first! Now Sasuke-kun will notice me more!" Sakura yelled.

"No, my hand was in first!" Ino yelled. Spotting Sasuke, they both ran to where he sat.

"NARUTO-BAKA MOVE!" Sakura sreeched.

"And why should he?" Sasuke said. He hated that girl with a passion, but since her mother was a bitch in the council, Naruto couldnt do anything about it.

"Becasue he's getting in the way of course Sasuke-kun." Ino just found another spot to sit in.

"He was here first, meaning he's sitting here. Go take your bitchy attitude somewhere else." he growled. Sakura and the rest of the class, minus his friends, were shocked at what they heard Sasuke say. But before anything could happen, Iruka came in and began the test.

(Timeskip to team placements-everyone passed)

"Now then team 1...team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8...(everything else the same)"  
Both boys groan at their teammate and sensei.

"Kakashi...wasnt he on your dad's team?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah he was the guy with the grey hair in the photo back home." One by one the jounin senseis for the other teams. They waved goodbye to their friends and now only team 7 remained.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him?" Naruto yelled.

"Its been mre than three hours now. You wanna ditch him or prank him?" Sasuke asked him as they both smirked evilly, knowing which one would be choosen. They began setting it up as Sakura looked on. She was still somewhat in shock at what happened before, but started to notice that Sasuke was only kind to a small group of people and the way he looked at Naruto, he was really happy and gave off a geniune smile. She wondered what their connection was. Too bad its gonna be something she'll hate! The door opened and in came Kakashi. When he opened it thought, he didnt see three children, he saw an Icha Icha book being half way burnt. So with our thinking, he beagan to run towards the book, only to set off a long set of traps and explosives. When he finally looked up, he saw three children on the floor, laughing. He glared at them and said

"Meet me on the roof." and then shushinned away.

"Well, lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he held Sakura's shoulder and shushinnes away and Sasuke did his own. When they were on the roof, their shushin surprised theur sensei.

"How..."

"Long story short, we learned it." Sasuke said.

"Ookaaay. Anyways what was that all about? I could have been serious hurt?" he said glaring at them.

"Well in our defence, if you didnt come late, then that wouldnt have happened. Besides, you've gotta admit, that was hillarious! Its shows how much of a pervert you are!" Naruto said as he laughed again.

"Anyways lets introduce ourselves, you know to get to know one another."

"Oh I think Narito and I know one another _very_ well, wouldnt you agree?" Sasuke said with a mishevious smile.

"Urusai!" Naruto said as he punched him lightly in the arm and looked away, but Kakashi noticed the little blush that was on his face but didnt say anything about it.

"You two might know one another, but we dont so go ahead."

(They introduce and the test is explained-yes on the same day)

"Begin!" Kakashi said as they all hid away. Naruto and Sasuke already figured out the test so they went to go find Sakura, who, when they did was uncocious on the floor due to a genjutsu.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto said.

"Pressure points. I'm so glad Hina taught me." and then he pressed his finger in a part of her neck jolting her awake.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun! I thought you were dead!" she said and latched herself on him. He noticed Naruto getting jealous so threw her away.

"Look Sakura, the main test and aim is teamwork. The three of us need to work as a team." Sasuke said.

"But we dont need Naruro. He'll just slow us down!" she yelled. Sasuke stopped and then in a split second pinned her to a tree, sharingan spinning

"Sasuke stop! Calm down ok? Its alright!" Naruto said trying to calm him down.

"Listen here you annoying pink haired bitch! Talk shit about Naruto again, and I'll make sure you'd wish you were never born" he realesed the terrified girl and turned off his sharingan as she slumped to the floor and added, "the only useless one here is you. The only one holding us back is you. We're suppose to work as a team. If all you do is diet and not practice, then all you'll be is a burden. Are you trying to get yourself and this team killed? This test is about teamwork and if you dont start picking your weight around, you'll be left behind." turning to Naruto he said, "lets go. She's completely useless." and began to walk off. Naruto just sighed, as much as he loved his over protective boyfriend, they werent going to be ninja at this rate. Turning to Sakura he said,

"Look I dont know why you hate me, but I dont hate you. Since this is a teamwork exercise, you had second top marks, right after Hinata, right? So maybe you could form a plan we could use, ok?" he said softly, "we all want to pass and become ninja, so why dont we try our best, ok?" he sticked out his hand at the crying girl. She just looked at him and looked away.

"Its all your fault Sasuke-kun hates me now!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"Alright you can come out now." Naruto said to a shadow behind a tree.

"I told you love that she was a lost cause. Why dont we just go get them together, alright?"

"Fine. How long do you think it'll take her to die on a mission." Naruto asked as they cane face to face with their sensei.

"Well I dont think that our sensei will allow her to die, but I certainly wont help her." he said as he got into a stance.

"Yo sensei! We know that the test is about teamwork but we'll show you everything we got!"

"You dont mean, like everything?~" Sasuke teased.

"Urusai! I cant concentrate with you distracting me!"

"Oh so now I'm a distraction?"

"Whatever lets just attack."

(After test, they passed.)

"Well team seven has passed. Although you Sakura did absolutly nothing. You boys are quite in sync with your attacks. Meet me all here at 6 am in the morning." then he shushinned away.

"Alright! We passed!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Sasuke.

"I didnt know we could display public afdection?" he whispered into the now red blond.

"Lets go see if the others passed as well."

"Of course they did. Although I'm not sure about Shika and Chouji. They have Ino." They left a now seething Sakura in the middle of the training ground.

"How dare that baka steal Sasuke-kun away from me! He'll see! I'll make sure he pays!"

The seven children where now around the swimming pool in the great mansion as they talked about their test.

"Man the three of you are lucky. We each are stick with an annoying fangirl." Naruto complained.

"At least you have your boyfriend, I mean that does count for something." Kiba said as he threw the beach ball over to Sasuke.

"He's right. It sounds like you dont want me on your team." he mocked.

"No, actually I'm quite happy. But I think Kakashi is starting to get suspicious." Naruto said as he threw it to Chouji. Just then Hinata and Kuruma came in with large glasses of drinks.

"Who wants a smoothy?" she said and instantly the four in the pool came out. Shino and Shikamaru, who were on beach style chairs got up and got one. Hinata sat at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water.

"This is nice, isnt it? With friends and having fun?" she said as she kicked the water.

"Yeah, but now were ninja, so we might not be able to come together like this all the time." Shino said.

"Troublesome, this place was my get away from annoying women home."

"Anyways, when are we really gonna kick ass?" Kiba said.

"How about we slowly start showing them, but go all out during the chuunin exams" Sasuke said.

"Not a bad idea love. We'll show them. On a completely unrelated note, hows your jerk of a cousin hime?"

"Neji, pfft, please. I'll knock him out to next week if he pisses me off one more time. I am so close to snap with him and my father, actually just about the entire main house!"

"Well, after the chuunin exams, your going to be clan head, so hold up till then."

They continued to talk, play and eat and when it was getting dark, they all went home. Shikamaru stopped and asked

"Hey Naruto, mind taking me to my room. Its too troublesome to walk."

"Lazy ass." Both he and Sasuke said and he grabbed on to them and Hiraishin there.

"Thanks, see ya guys later." he said and flopped on his bed. They shrugged and flashed out of there.  
They got ready for bed and like every night, would sleep together, after a very long and tiring make-out session.

"Love you, my little Naru-chan~"

"Love you too" he breathed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple weeks of doing D-rank missions, Naruto had enough.

"Oi, jiji! Give us something better. These missions are so boring!"

"Naruto! Show the Hokage some respect! Besides you just became genin, you cant do higher mission!" Irika yelled.

"What do you say Kakashi? Do you think that your team is ready for a C-rank mission?" Hokage asked.

"I believe they are, Hokage-sama." he answered. Over the last couple weeks, he realized that both Naruto and Sasuke were extremely powerful, more than they let on, not to mention over protective, especially in Sasuke's case.

"Very well then. Bring in Tazuna." Hokage said. Just then a middle aged drunken man came in.

"What. These puny kids are my going to be my escorts? I asked for ninjas! Though the two boys look alright." the drunken man said. Naruto and Sasuke smirked as Sakura was fuming inside.

"Ma ma, Sakura forget what he said. Alright everyone, lets met in front of the gate in an hour." Kakashi said and then shushined away.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the house and packed their belongings, more liked sealed them.

"I cant believe that we're leaving the village! I never went outside, did you?" Naruto asked

"Nope, never did. Lets try not to get killed. That Tazuna was lying right through his teeth." Sasuke said

"so you noticed too huh. There's something fishy about the whole thing but lets just going." Naruto said as he headed to the door, only to be stopped by Sasuke, who threw him on the couch, "S-Sasuke, what are you doing, we have to leave."

"You know very well Naru-chan. We have sometime before were needed." he positioned himself on top of him and got closer, "why don't we make it worth while?" he smirked and Naruto gulped in fear.

We know see the two boys almost nearing the front gates.

"Couldn't you have gotten softer for once?" Naruto said as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey, Hina-chan said we couldn't go all the way until at least another two years, it isn't my fault that your too vulnerable."

"That isn't even an excuse!" he said looking at him as if searching if the raven felt guilty, but the bastered had a satisfied smirk on his face. Before he could say anything, they saw Sakura and Tazuna by the gate. When they saw then, Sakura immediately ran up to Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad that your here!" she latched herself onto his arm. This annoyed both boys, Naruto more, as Sasuke tried to get the girl off him. After a few minutes of struggling, Kakashi arrived, much to their shock.

"Alright eve-"

"Oh my god! He's actually on time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You never know, it could be a genjutsu." Sasuke said

"KAI!" both boys said, as their sensei sweatdropped.

"Umm...I'm really here." he said. So they walked out of the gate, heading to Wave. On their way, they encountered two missing nin, which both boys were able to defeat with ease. They continued on their way, after deciding to continue when they heard Tazuna's story.

"Naruto you baka! Don't hurt the poor bunny!" Sakura screeched as the others cringed.

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled as he tackled the client and Sakura down. Sasuke and Naruto just stepped out of the way.

"Well, well well, if it isn't Kakashi no Sharingan and some snot nose brats. Hand over the bridge builder and you live."

"Sorry no-brow, but that ain't happening." Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke got into a stance.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME BRAT!?" Zabuza yelled.

"Wow. Deaf and eyebrow less, aren't we lucky." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No more talk, lets go! Oh, and you might want to tell your friend to come down." Naruto said pointing to an area. Immediately a masked person came down.

"Damn, your a sensor aren't you?"

"Aren't all Uzumakis?" and the two shot forward. Sasuke against the masked person, while Naruto against Zabuza. Kakashi wanted to stop them but he was too late. As they battled on, both boys were actually winning.

"You aren't bad brat. An Uzumaki huh? I thought they were all killed."

"I'm the last one known."

"Your friend there is holding his own against Haku. His speed is usually unmatched." Zabuza grinned as they swung blades.

CLANK

"If your impressed with that speed, then I wonder how you'll feel when we take off our gravity seals." Naruto grinned. Hearing this, Sasuke deactivated his seals the same time as Naruto, both killing their opponents.

"Well that went well." Sasuke said. "We could collect Zabuza's bounty when we go back to the leaf." Naruto nodded and sealed his body in a scroll. The two boys turned to see their sensei and teammate in a state of shock and Tazuna on the floor out cold.

"Well, what do we do know? I guess we should first wake the guys up huh?" Sasuke waked over and pressed a pressure point, waking the man up.

"Hello Tazuna. Where is your house?" Naruto asked. The man just stared at both boys and hugged them with tears.

"I knew the two of you were special! Come on, lets get going." and the three began on their way.

"Come on you guys! You don't want to be left behind now do you?" Naruto grinned.

They reached Tazuna's house and were greeted by his daughter. They settled in and had dinner, where they met Tazuna's brooding son. They also learned about his father.

"Why!?" he suddenly asked.

"Why what kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you guys trying so hard?! Your just going to die!"

"Okay then, we'll just die. There's no point of just sitting around doing nothing." Naruto shrugged and continued eating.

"You just sit there like everything is alright when it isn't! You come from this large safe village and don't know the first thing about pain!" when those words came out of his mouth, a wave of Kyuubi enhanced killer intent washed over everyone. Sasuke held Naruto's hand from under the table.

 **"Pain! PAIN!? I don't know anything about pain! Try being stabbed, tortured, burnt and having assassination attempt on your life from the moment you were born! Try having your entire family killed by your own flesh and blood! Here you are having a caring mother and grandfather, just whining like an annoying brat! Your father tried to make your life a better place and all you do is sit and cry, insulting his memory!"** he yelled, scaring everyone-except Sasuke- and shocking all those there-except Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto stood up to leave, but looked at the boy one more time with a glare and said, "your father tried to make your life a better place, while my father made my life a living hell!" and then walked out. Sasuke just looked around,

"Did you really have to say that to him?" he mummbled and walked out. Inari and Tsunami were openly crying.

"D-Did that really happen?" Tazuna whispered, although they heard him.

"There's no way, right Kakashi-sensei. He's just making it up for attention." Sakura shrugged, earning a glare from everyone.

"No, what he said was a sugarcoated version. I should know since I was one of the few ANBU that had to protect him when he was young. Not all ANBU did their job thought." he said looking down.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsunami sobbed.

"Some would openly led the mobs to where he was and only come and save him when he was almost dead. They would have let him die but the Hokage threatened them with torture and death if he died. Some that like him or are neutral wonder how he's still sane after all the treat he went through."

"Why do that hate him?" Inari whispered.

"He's a baka. Must have done something stu-" she was cut off by a slap from Tsunami.

"Get out! Get out of my house this instasnt!"

"W-What?" Sakura said in shock, as were the others.

"That boy is a sweet innocent boy that wouldn't harm people for no reason. He went out hunting for food after seeing we were low on supplies and even helped me cook it. He and his friend have saved and killed people to protect my father. I will not let you badmouth him! No leave my house!" she yelled, packing Sakura's things and throwing them out.

"But where will I stay?" she said fearfully.

"Your a shinobi aren't you? Act like one and sleep outside." and then threw the girl outside. The other three inside looked at her fearfully.

"You want to say something?" she narrowed her eyes at Kakashi.

"Thank you for defending him. He does have a kind heart doesn't he?" he eye smiled. Her expression softened.

"He does. So why do people hate him?"

"I',m sorry, but everything concerning Naruto is an SS-rank punishable by death."

"He some kind of secret child or something?" Tazuna asked gulping in some sake.

"Its not realy him, its more like his parents. They died the day he was born protecting the village."

"Oh I heard of that. Some giant ass fox attacked huh?" getting a hit from Tsunami.

"But I thought his family was killed?"

"No that was Sasuke. Everyone in his clan was killed one night by his older brother. From that day, he isn't really comfortable with anyone than Naruto. They consider one another like family."

"I have to say I'm sorry." Inari said.

"Don't worry, I bet he'll come and apologize to you, that's just who he is."

The next day, Kakashi was had woken up from his sleep by a knock on his door.

"Come in." and in came Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sensei, I sent some of my clones around the country and its in a really sad state. From what I could gather, this man named Gato is to blame." Naruto said coming inside.

"I think we should do something." Sasuke said as they sat down.

"Is that so?" he smiled at his students, always trying to help others. "Why don't we do an assassination, hmm?"

"We go and kill Gato." Sasuke said simply.

"Okay, lets move. By the way, where's Sakura?"

"Yea, I never heard her screeches this morning. Not that I'm complaining though."

"Of course you won't Sasuke. Now you don't have to sneak around to suck face with Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile at the shocked and priceless face that belonged to Naruto. Sasuke just asked

"How long?"

"For awhile. Maybe two weeks."

"Hold it, are we seriously just taking it naturally! What the hell do you mean 'how long?' did you know he knew?"

"Just a hunch. But come on, he's with Iruka-sensei, so its all alright." causing Naruto's mouth to drop.

 **"Well kit he is your sensei and was a prodigy if I remember."**

 _'You too!'_

"Anyways, why don't we go downstairs?" Kakashi motioned them.

Going downstairs, they were met with breakfast already set and the three family memebers were downstairs waiting for the rest of them. Even Sakura was there, although was ackwardly afraid of Tsunami, who kept glaring at her.

"Ohayo! Sorry for the wait up!" Kakasgi said as he and the two boys sat down and ate.

"Its nothing. We just sat down ourselves. Please dig in." Tsunami said. As they began eating Naruto said,

"I want to apologize for yeaterday. I didnt mean to yell like that." he said sheepishly, shocking Tsunami and Tazuna.

"No I'm the on thats sorry. I didnt know you had a bad life. I shouldnt have said all those horrible things." Inari said.

"Well I guess were even now huh? Wanna be friends?" Naruto smiled and Inari jumped and tackled him in a hug. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on Sakura, I have to teach you the tree climbing exerxise. You boys already know it so one of you guard the house while the other fo with Tazuna to the bridge."

"Sensei, what about the assasination?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll do that tonight. Naruto I want you to use your clones to gather information, alright?"

"Hai!" Sakura just looked at her team. Assasination?!

"Sensei, who are we gonna kill?"

"Gato. He is the one that put the Wave in this state. I got clearance from Hokage-sama just this morning. Actually, we were suppose to even before you suggested it. Now come on." and he and Sakura left to go do tree climbing. Naruto began clearing the table but was stopped by Tsunami.

"Its alright, I'll do it."

"We're guest. We should help out more. Dont worry its alright."

"Ano Naruto-nii,why do people hate you?" Inari asked, shocking Tazuna, Tsunami and Sasuke. Naruto just smiled.

"Inari! Dont ask such sensitive things! You heard his sensei, its a secret."

"Its alright Tsunami-san, I would be curious too. Well, after this you might hate me, are you sure you want to know? Only me and the Old Man can tell."

"Whose the old man?" Tazuna asked.

"Thats what he calls the Hokage." Sasuke sighed.

"Wow you got guts kid, I'll give you that." he said drinking some sake.

"Well he doesnt really care. Okay the day I was born, the Kyuubi,or the nine talied fox was set freed from my mother and controlled into attacking the village."

"Oh I heard of that. Your Yondaime killed it didnt he?"

"No, thats a lie." they tensed. "The Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra, it cant be killed and because its the strongest tailed beast, it can only be contained in a person. An Uzumaki to be exact, becasue of our naturally dense chakra. I'm part Uzumaki from my mothers side. So the Yondaime did the one thing he could do."

"No...no don tell me..." Tsunami teared.

"He sealed it into a new born child. He sealed it into me, his son." They all wide eyed as Sasuke just looked down. He knew the pain he went through and really wanted to strangle the Yondaime.

"Why would he seal the beast into his own son?" Tsunami sobbed.

"Thats just messed up. I need some more sake." Tazuna said, gulping some more.

"But wait, its sealed inside of you meaning if it wasnt dor you, everyone would have died right? Your suppose to be seen as a hero!" Inari exclaimed as Naruto smiled.

"Its nice to know someone as a brain. Yes, my father wanted me to be seen as a hero, but sadly they saw me as the Kyuubi in human flesh."

"I'm real sorry kit."

'Kyuu I told you. Stop saying sorry. I would be here if it werent for you. I'm happy and content with my life.'

"I really do hate Konoha people." Tsunami said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"It does make you feel ashamed." Sasuke said.

"Anyways, lets go Tazuna. Lets get the bridge done by this week."

"Thats impossble kid. I dont have enough workers."

"Well you have me."

"That aint enough." he geuffed as they neared the bridge.

"Wanna bet?" he grinned, "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and instantly five hundred clones pop into exsitence. Tazuna's jaw just dropped. "Just tell them what to do."

"I like you kid. I like you a lot! Alright boys lets get to work!" Tazuna exclaimed as he imagined the many things he could do with his little minions.

Team 7 was now returning from a successful mission. They successfully killed Gato and the bridge was completed in a week's time, thanks to Naruto's shadow clones. Sakura was screeching the entire way, about how it was Naruto's fault she had to sleep outside. The others were just surprised she even knew how to set up tent. Sasuke became the wedge between the both of them, but Sakura wasn't going to try something. Not after feeling the killing intent back at the house. Kakashi kept reading his book, but kept a close eye on his students. The finally saw the gate and there stood the 'eternal gatekeepers'.

"Hey guys, coming from a mission?" Kotetsu said.

"Yup! It was first a C-rank mission, but it turned into an A-rank." Naruto exclaimed.

"Whoa! And you guys are back in one piece?" Izumo whistled. Sasuke just grinned.

"We're going to report our mission to Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Alright then, oh and good luck!" they said.

Reaching the Hokage Tower, they walked passed the secretary, who glared at Naruto, in which Sasuke glared back, making her shift uncomfortable. They knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in'.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 reporting in for a C turned A-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Yes, please hand in you written report. Is there anything important I should know?"

"Nope! It was a great mission yeah know jiji! Why not give us another C-rank mission?" Naruto said cheeckily.

"No thank you. You people cause to much headache." he said rubbing his templets.

"Ain't that great jiji? Anyways, I must say jiji, I am quite disappointed in you." he said shaking his head mockingly. They all just looked at him.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

"You are called the God of Shinobi, the Professor, and I thought you would be able to solve the one thing that all Kage couldn't solve: paperwork." he grinned, as Sasuke let out a low chuck. Hokage just looked at him with stars in his eyes, making the other two just sweat drop.

"Y-Yo know the secret! Please tell me! I'll give you anything you want!" he cried shaking him. Naruto just patted the old man's head

"There there jiji. I really don't know why you don't you shadow clones. Can't that be used?". He blinked and blinked and then froze, with his mouth hanging open.

"I think you just broke him." Sasuke said looking at the Old Kage, tempted to poke him. Just then, the windows just broke making the ANBU come down to defend their Kage from the threat.

"Come down you guys, the old man here is the one who broke the window. He's screaming at a very high frequency, to which we can't hear." Naruto said, making everyone sweat drop at the comedy routine between their beloved leader and the village's pariah.

"So I guess we're leaving?" Sasuke said as he motioned Naruto to leave and they all left the office with the Kage in the same position, unmoved.  
_

"Hey kit, there's something I need to show you, so gather your friends as well, so gather them all and meet at the house."

'Kay Kyuu.'

"Kuruma again?" Sasuke asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he has something for us. But I don't quite know yet. Come on! We need to gather the others. See ya sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hey where are you going?" Sakura screamed after them, but they continued to ignore. She looked back and Kakashi was gone, making her scream in frustration. Every time she wanted to stalk Sasuke at his house, he was never there! To make matters worse, he was always with Naruto and she didn't know anything about him. Speaking of the blond, she had deduced that he was the reason to all her problems and she was going to make him pay!

Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived at training ground eight, where team eight had just finished for the day. When the members saw them the smiled or grinned.

"Heya guys! Come back from your mission?" Kiba said running u to them and getting a fist bump from both.

"Yeah and the great part was, it turned into an A-rank!" Naruto exclaimed, shocking them.

"No way! That's awesome!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged them both.

"Its good to see you in one piece." Shino nodded.

"yeah well thanks, but Kura wants to show us something so we have to leave. Come on, we need to get Shika and Chouji." Sasuke said and they were all off, leaving behind a very shocked and bewildered Kurenai.

They ran all the way to training ground 10, where they saw team ten also finishing up. When Shikamaru and Chouji saw them they smiled, but Shikamaru knew something was up.

"Hey guys! Finished for today?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, Asuma just finished up our training, although its a real drag."

"I just wish we could show our real strength. I don't like the hiding part." Chouji said in between mouthfuls.

"I wish we could to, but just until the chuunin exams and that's coming up close." Hinata said.

"I think its in a week's time." Sasuke said.

"Anyways, Kura wants to show us something, so lets go!" Naruto said and they ran to the house, leaving a shocked Ino-since she never saw lazy Shika run-and Asuma, for about the same reason.

Once they got inside, they sat in the backyard in a circle. Kuruma came out in his human form.

"Alright, everyone hold hands. We're going inside Naruto's mindscape."

"Why?" Shino asked

"Well, there are these important- well one might not be-people that want to met him and they want to met you people as well."

"I wonder who they are?" Hinata said aloud. they held hands and then everything went black. When they woke up, they were in a beautiful forest, where there was a house in the middle of it.

"Is that your house?" Kiba asked.

"Yup, now come on! They're inside and don't have a lot of time."

They entered inside the house and were met with two people that they instantly recognized. Everyone looked at Naruto's stunned face, to which Sasuke held his hand tightly.

"Mom..." he said and the red haired woman ran to him and hugged him.

"My son. Oh my son." she wailed over and over. He knew his mother didn't want this life for him and even wanted for the Kyuubi to be released within her and they die together. he had nothing against her. He hugged her back and they both cried.

"Hey, aren't I going to get a hug." the blond haired man said. Instantly, the room temperature dropped and it wasn't because of Naruto. All his friends just glared at him, making him swear bullets. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh there's something wrong alright you. Your the shittest dude known to mankind that's what!" Kiba exclaimed as the others tried to hold him back from ripping Minato to pieces.

"Sochi, what are they talking about?" Kushina asked, confused.

"Mom, because that...man decided to seal Kuruma inside of me I had more assassination attempts then the Daimyo and politicians put together." Naruto said, causing his mother's eyes to widen.

"But, what about Jiraiya?" Kushina said, somehow dreading the answer.

"Who the hell is Jiraiya?"  
_

The clan heads of Konoha were indeed all confused. One time their children would show beyond genin, or what they're capable results and other times, they would do so badly. So they came together and it was deduced by Shikaku that they were hiding they're skills. But the reason was, why? So they went to the Hokage and told them they're problem.

"I also saw that in Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi reported it sometime after they became a team."

"What do we do?" Choza asked.

"I say we just ask them. All of them." Tsume said.

"I agree. It also seems that they spend a lot of time with the Uzumaki and Uchiha." Hiashi said.

"I don't have a problem with Naruto, but the Uchiha never seem to socialize" Shikaku said.

"Well he is close with them, but he and Naruto were friends before that so its understandable." Hokage said and they understood.

"But my daughter doesn't seem to show any improvement." Inoichi said.

"I'll tell ANBU to call them. ANBU! I want you to call Naruto, Sasuke, as well of the children of the clan heads here except Inoichi's daughter."

"Hai" and they were gone.

These parents and guardian were going to get to the bottom of it and they were going to do it today!


	5. Chapter 5

"W-What do you mean?" Minato stammered.

"Jiraiya, you know, your godfather?" Kushina said as the children all looked shocked.

"Holy mother-"

"Language Kiba." Hinata warned but she was still shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a godfather. No ones ever taken care of me except for Miko-obaa-san before she was gone." he said, holding tightly to Sasuke's hand.

"Isn't Jiraiya one of the Sannin?" Shino asked.

"I knew that name sounded familiar!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Why can't I rip the dude to shreds!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Naruto, c-can you tell me what happened?" Minato sweated.

"Oh I can tell you exactly what happened! Because of you, I was hated for something I had no control over. Because of you, I was beaten, tortured nd burned about everyday of my life, especially on my birthdays, where they had 'fox hunts'. Because of you, I was always kicked out of stores, or given rotten or poisoned food. Because o your great noble sacrifice, I had to live a life of hell!" he ranted, as Kushina began to openly wail and hug her son and Minato as completely stunned.

"B-But I s-said you were s-suppose to be seen as a hero."

"Well guess what!? It didn't happen!" he shouted, waving his hands. Minato had nothing left to say, as he let his tears roll down his check, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over, as he buried his face in his hands. Naruto just looked at him and did something that none of them would have expected, he hugged him.

"Its alright dad, it wasn't your fault that they didn't listen to you." he said patting the said man's head and was instantly engulfed into a hug, who still kept crying 'I'm sorry' over and over. Kushina smiled at the scene in front of her and she too joined into the hug.

"Aww! Its so sweet." Hinata cooed.

"Naruto's too forgiving." Kiba huffed.

"But it sorta makes sense, I mean he trusted the villagers and they broke it." Chouji said. Suddenly they both started fading away.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Time's up kit, hurry up."

"Naruto, we just want to say that we're both really proud of you and that you, despite everything that has happened, still grew up to the boy we knew you'd be." Kushina exclaimed.

"Your mother is right and if Konoha tries to do something, I want you to leave." Minato said suddenly, "I want you to leave and live a life that you deserve. I'm really sorry that your life turned out how it was." he said giving him a small smile, and then they were both gone. Pulled out of the mindscape, the children found themselves in the background.

"Naruto!" the exclaimed, when they heard sobs coming from the boy. Hinata held him in a motherly way, and he sobbed into her shoulder. They didn't understand how he felt, but knew that it wasn't everyday that you met you r supposedly dead parents who were still dead.

"Shh, its alright." she said, as Sasuke patted his head.

"I can't believe I met them." he said cheerful, once he calmed down.

"How was that even possible?" Shino asked.

"Well, your father put some of his and your mother's chakra inside the seal, as a fail seal, just incase some thing happened, they would help fix the seal." Kuruma said.

"And they still don't trust his sealing abilities." Sasuke muttered, still holding Naruto.

"What jack-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, he got up and opened it, only to come face to face with an ANBU.

"The Hokage requires your presence." they said and saw the other children, "all of your presences."

"Okay, we'll be there." Kiba said, slamming the door. If they had seen the ANBU's face, it would have been one of pure shock, wondering how they were inside the Yondaime's compound.

"You guys, we have to leave. The Hokage is calling us." Kiba said

"All of us?" Shikamaru asked.'

"Yes you lazy ass! All of us!" he yelled.

"Why would he need all of us?" Sasuke said

"He knows something." Shino said suddenly.

"Did you tell him about the training or anything?" Hinata asked.

"I only told him about the sharingan and that Sasuke and I train in my father's house. I never told him about you guys." Naruto said.

"Its alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Chouji said, and they each held on to Naruto and flashed to the Hokage tower. They went to the front door, but before Hinata could knock, Naruto kicked open the door.

"Hey there jiji! You called?" he asked cheerfully, but then noticed all the clan heads that were there, as well a his friends.

"Naruto, I'm glad you and your friends made it." the Hokage said, dismissing the shock faces of the clan heads at the boys blunt disrespect.

"So what's up?"

"Well, the clan heads here wanted to ask you all something."

"Are you hiding your truth skills and strength?" Tsume asked bluntly. Seeing that they were going to lie, Shikamaru step in.

"Yes, yes we are."

"But why?" Hiashi asked, eyeing his daughter with all the confidence she suddenly had.

"We're hiding it until the chuunin examines. It'll be in a week or two right?" Hinata said.

"Probably." Shino replied.

"And who was your sensei?" Shikaku asked.

"And how come my daughter doesn't rain with you?" Inoichi asked.

"Well, it was Naruto and Sasuke's idea, well more Naruto's idea that we train and stuff, seeing that the academy would only teach us things that would have absolute no value in the real world. Our sensei, well you have to ask Naruto, its his secret and for your daughter? Well, to put it bluntly, she wants Naruto died for reasons no one can comprehend." Shikamaru said, making the others nod.

"Naruto, who' s this sensei?" Choza asked. None of the clan heads hated the boy, given they knew his parents. Honestly! He looked exactly like Minato, it was hilarious no one could see it!

"Umm..." he said, looking at his friends, who gave him a reassuring nod, and Sasuke who squeezed his hand, "Kuruma did."

"Who's Kuruma?" Hiashi asked.

"The Kyuubi." and they all looked at him with a bugged eyes reaction, even the Hokage. "Calm down, I put up silencing seals." he waved them off.

"But them..." Inoichi began, pointing at the children.

"We already know." Chouji said.

"Know..."

"That the Kyuubi wasn't killed and the Yondaime sealed it within his son." Shino said

"The villagers basically spat on his dying wish the Kyuubi was being controlled by some dude in a mask." Chouji said

"Everyone in this village are complete idiotic morons, who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll." Shikamaru said

"The shinobi are even more idiotic and it makes one ashamed of being apart of this village." Hinata said

"The Kyuubi was our teacher and isn't a bad guy. Just a victim in it all." Sasuke said.

Silence.

They had nothing to say to the children as they just revealed and showed their disgust at the village, the place they called home, while revealing two SS-rank secrets.

"Yeah, for a Kage, you sure are a shitty old man." Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"KIBA!" Hinata, Chouji and even Shino scowled him.

"What! He's the Hokage! Shouldn't he tell them to go screw it and do somethin about it? If I were Hokage that's exactly what I'd do, laws be damned." he huffed.

"Without the insulting part, I must agree with Kiba. I don't quite remember a shinobi village being under a democracy, wasn't it a dictatorship." Shikamaru said, leaning on a wall. The parents were just shocked again at the blunt disrespect their children showed. Naruto just watched in awe as his friends stood up for him.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for my-" Tsume began was cut off by the said person.

"No, it alright. These children have reminded me what exactly a Kage should do. You children are dismissed." he said, with a look in his eyes, a look they knew well.

The God of Shinobi was back!

"Alright you guys, here are your permission slips for the chuunin exams, that's tomorrow. Good luck!" Kakashi said and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Come Naruto." Sasuke said, grabbing his hand, only to be stopped by the annoying pink-haired bitch.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you want to hangout with this loser? Why don't we go on a date?" she asked smugly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and honestly couldn't take her anymore, so pulled Naruto by the waist closer to him and said,

"Because he's my boyfriend. Has been for a couple years now so back off." and then shoved past her, dragging a happy blonde behind him.

"Are you sure that was the safest thing to say?"

"I don't care what people think or say. Besides, you did say that we could go all out when the chuunin exams came and now we are." he smirked.

"Fine. Whatever you say." he sighed and they went back to the Namikaze compound.


End file.
